


You've Got Your Tongue Pierced Anyway

by kujoestar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Ear Piercings, First Meetings, Genital Piercing, Hook-Up, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, businessman john egbert, johndirk, punk dirk strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujoestar/pseuds/kujoestar
Summary: "I have four piercings. My ears and… only a few people know about the other two. Maybe we can share our secrets back at my place and," he places his hand on Dirk's thigh, circling his finger in one of the holes of Dirk's fishnets and looking down at his hand before back up into Dirk's shades, "get to know each other better."Dirk smirks, "Thought you'd never ask."
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	You've Got Your Tongue Pierced Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ectobaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectobaby/gifts).



> this was originally to spite someone, but it became really indulgent. oops.
> 
> anyway shoutout to theo aka ectobaby for motivating me to write this bc i actually had fun smh.
> 
> also, no beta we die like men.

John pinches the bridge of his nose, shutting his computer down before standing up and stretching; bones cracking in the process. He sighs, pocketing his phone, and heading to the elevator outside his office. He descends, checking his watch and deciding to visit the bar near his apartment for a few drinks. His day was long and he desperately needed to unwind.

The trip home is short, the roads nearly empty and plenty of parking available for once. He decides against stopping inside his home and heads straight to the bar, knowing full well he wouldn’t want to leave his apartment once he finished changing out of his work clothes.

He enters the bar, loosening his tie and running his hand through his curls as he sits on a bar stool, “Welcome in, Egbert. You look like shit,” the bartender says resulting in a light chuckle from the businessman.

John offers a tired smile, “I’ve been at the office since 6 a.m., Karkat. I just need the usual,” he says and Karkat nods, pouring a shot of tequila and handing it to him.

John downs it before scoping out his surroundings. Not too many patrons are there, a usual sight even on Fridays. Karkat pours John another shot as the door opens and closes, and another stool is now occupied a few seats away. John’s eyes land on a pair of dark anime shades before he looks down at his shot glass. Karkat pours more alcohol into it and John nods his appreciation, throwing it back. The business man loosens his tie a tad more, face flushed as he notices the man’s shades are now facing him in his peripheral.

“Long day at the office?” the man asks, the ghost of a smirk gracing his lips.

John turns his head and lets out a breathy chuckle, “Yeah, hah. Too long.”

* * *

After shot number four, John is feeling a bit more confident, “I like your jacket,” he says, face flushed and sweat forming above this top lip as his body heats up from the alcohol running through him.

The man sips his mojito and nods his thanks before saying, “Designed it myself.”

John nods at that, framed eyes trailing over the details of the jacket. The man stands and steps closer to give John a better view. It’s denim, spikes on the shoulders, on the back there are two hand painted katanas on a background of flames, in the middle are a pair of glasses similar to the ones the man wore. John runs his hand over the spikes before retracting his hand, “Sorry, I didn’t even ask before touching your jacket.”

“I never said you  _ couldn’t  _ touch it, so don’t sweat it, man," he turns back around and smiles, John's eyes lowerning to the man's mesh covered midriff, metal glinting just above his belly button. The man sits next to him as John takes another shot.

* * *

Shot number five buzzes pleasantly through his veins and flirty John is ready to play, “What’s your name?” he asks, rubbing his neatly groomed beard as he does.

The man finishes his third mojito and turns to face John, “Dirk. Dirk Strider.”

“John Egbert. It’s nice to meet you, Dirk Strider,” John misses the shiver that runs down Dirk’s spine when his name leaves his lips.

“Pleasure's all mine, John Egbert," they shake hands and John notices ink peeking out from under Dirk's fingerless gloves.

"How many tattoos do you have?"

"I'm covered in them."

"Piercings?"

"Ears and face? About sixteen. My belly button is also pierced," Dirk leans in close to John's ear and lowers his voice,"I have four secret piercings that only a few people know about."

John swallows thickly, dick twitching, "Really? So, twenty one piercings?" Dirk pulls away, sliding his shades down and winking, pierced lip between his teeth. John's lips are suddenly very dry as orange pierces blue behind dark plastic shades. He finally grows a pair and says, "I have four piercings. My ears and… only a few people know about the other two. Maybe we can share our secrets back at my place and," he places his hand on Dirk's thigh, circling his finger in one of the holes of Dirk's fishnets and looking down at his hand before back up into Dirk's shades, "get to know each other better."

Dirk smirks, "Thought you'd never ask."

John pays for both of them and soon, they're both stumbling out of the bar, fingers intertwined as he leads the way to his apartment.

* * *

Dirk is on John as soon as the apartment door is closed behind them. John grips the blonde’s hips, pulling him impossibly close as his lip is sucked on roughly. The blonde kisses down John’s neck, biting his collarbone as he shucks off his jacket and tosses it aside with a clank on the floorboards. John pulls back to look at Dirk, eyes tracing the ink on his mesh covered arms and stomach before he lifts the crop top off of the man in front of him, metal glinting in what little light there was in his apartment. Dirk removes the mesh undershirt himself, making the three piercings on his torso more visible.

John bites his lip, brushing his thumb over one of Dirk's pierced nipples and the blonde lets out a breathy moan, pulling John close by his tie, and saying, "let's take it to the bedroom, big guy."

John nods, leading the way. Dirk follows, removing his rings and chains, and dropping them onto the carpet of John's room as they enter. John unbuttons his dress shirt, watching Dirk remove his platform sneakers and shrink a few inches.

"Holy shit," Dirk blurts when John removes his dress shirt, "that's the last place I thought you'd be pierced…"

John looks down at his chest. His nipples are hard and peaking through his tight undershirt, the metal balls of the nipple bars just as noticeable in the moonlight. John smiles, "Come take this off of me so you can actually see them," he says lowly and Dirk bites his lip, taking a step closer.

He slips his hands under John's shirt, lifting it off and licking his lips. The balls on the ends of the bar are blue.  _ Blue _ ! Dirk looks up as his shades are removed, John eager to see the bright orange of Dirk's eyes once again. A long finger brushes John's nipple before pinching it lightly, eliciting a breathy whimper from the man's parted lips. The Strider slides his hands down, dick twitching at the feeling of body hair on John's torso, kissing John roughly as he unbuckles his belt, eagerly.

John grabs his wrists, undoing the velcro of his gloves, slipping them off, and tossing them aside before he pushes Dirk down onto his bed. Dirk props himself on his elbows and watches as John takes care of his own pants, smirking when he drops them and Dirk's jaw nearly hits his lap at the sight of John's straining cock.

John climbs on top of Dirk, kissing down from his stretched lobe to his pierced nipple as he unbuttons Dirk's pants. Dirk runs his fingers through John's curly black hair and the businessman hooks his fingers into underwear, fishnets, and pants, sliding down and removing the remaining clothes on Dirk's body.

John's eyes widen when Dirk's half hard cock hits his stomach and two pairs of thick metal balls shine in the moonlight; sitting just below the flushed head of Dirk's dick, tantalizing. John licks his plump lips, cursing to himself in spanish at the sight, "You're so fucking sexy."

Dirk's face heats up, deep crimson tinting his warm olive skin, "you still have way too many clothes on, Egbert," he says, diverting the conversation.

A smirk tugs at John's lips as he ignores Dirk's statement, gently grazing his fingers over the piercings in the man's dick, "Fuck, that's so sexy," he mutters when hips buck to meet his hand, "ethereal…"

"Enough staring. I need you inside of me before I lose my shit," he says impatiently, sitting up and palming at the front of John's underwear.

John bites his lip, allowing his underwear to be pulled down. His large cock bounces out, half hard and begging for contact. Dirk visibly shivers, engulfing John's dick in the warmth of his wet mouth. A moan from the curly haired man, the weight of his dick heavy in Dirk's mouth as he hardens further. The Strider pulls off, stroking the man's cock to full hardness while teasing the head with his tongue ring.

John grips the back of Dirk's head, pulling him back by his hair. Dirk moans, half-lidded eyes looking up into John's own. John is painfully hard and as much as he'd like to fuck Dirk's throat, he knew he wouldn't last long with alcohol running through his veins. He leans to the side, rummaging through his bedside table for his lube and a condom. Dirk moves to flip over, but a strong hand on his chest stops him.

"Wanna see what you look like while I fuck you," John admits, his words shooting straight to Dirk's already rock hard cock.

* * *

"Ready?" John asks, three fingers buried deep into Dirk. Dirk moans, nodding frantically, "I wanna hear you, Strider. How bad do you want it?"

Dirk could cry, John's fingers feel so fucking good rubbing and pressing his prostate, he might cum just from this. He finally finds his voice, "I want it so fucking bad, please. Fuck me, fuck me,  _ fuck me, _ " He begs, cock leaking precum onto his lower stomach.

John slides his fingers out, stroking his condom covered cock as he lines himself up with Dirk's hole, sliding in slowly and Dirk's eyes landing on John's, pupils blown wide. He's fully sheathed inside of Dirk and, holy shit, did Dirk just squeak? Dirk's face burns as he clears his throat. With a smirk, John leans down and kisses his neck, drawing more reluctant sounds out of him as a shiver runs down his spine, John's pudge flush to Dirk's torso adding some contact to his cock.

When he gets the 'okay', John begins to move at a slow pace, stomach rubbing against Dirk's stiff dick as he does. He moans in Dirk's ear, sucking harshly below his jaw, beard tickling him as he fucks deep into the Strider with a smirk when he lets out a whine. John's voice is low and gentle, "How do you like it, Dirk? Do you like it," he thrusts hard into the man, "rough?"

"Holy shit! Fuck! God fucking dammit, Egbert do that again. Please! Fuck," he begs, toes curling when John repeats his actions over and over.

Dirk claws at John's broad shoulders, turning his head in search of John's lips. Pulling away from Dirk's neck, John kisses him sloppily, tongue slipping past his lips to explore his mouth. John grips one of Dirk's thighs, lifting his leg for a better angle and making Dirk writhe when John's cock buries deep into him. His head spins; dizzy from the alcohol as well as the pleasure he's receiving. John presses even closer to Dirk, his tummy now slick with Dirk's precum as he rolls his hips.

Without warning, Dirk shudders, ribbons of his own seed spurting onto their stomach and chests. Dirk arches beneath John, panting and moaning as hands tug dark locks of hair. Pleasure sends shocks up his spine, his heart beating loud in his ears as John's thrusts go sloppy before he slams himself deep into Dirk, releasing into the condom.

Basking in the afterglow, John nuzzles his face in the crook of Dirk's neck. Fingers card mindlessly through the businessman's hair as he kisses Dirk's neck softly before moving to slide his softening cock out, the latter suddenly very cold without the man on top of him. John ties the condom and discards it before stepping into the bathroom and grabbing a damp towel to clean himself and Dirk off. The blonde looks down as John wipes him carefully. Dirk covers his flushed face with his arm, trying desperately to hold his smile back and failing.

* * *

"Nipple piercings… I never would've guessed," Dirk said as John settled into bed with him.

"Dude, you literally have metal in your dick. That's the hottest thing I've ever seen," Dirk turns to look at John, "If anything, your nipples were expected, but then… holy shit."

The ghost of a smirk graces the Strider's lips, "I got mine just to prove I could do it, honestly."

"That's even sexier… holy shit you're so sexy, fuck."

Dirk's face burns, "Okay, but I don't think you understand how hot it is that you work an office job and literally no one knows you have your nipples pierced."

John's face heats up this time, "I got them after losing a bet with every intention to take them out, but… I really liked them."

Dirk's eyes flick to John's lips and back up to the sapphire of John's eyes, "It's an honor to be one of the few who know."

John smiles a big goofy grin, pulling Dirk to lay on top of him, "Since you know my secret, you're legally obligated to go out to breakfast with me in the morning."

Dirk chuckles, "I don't remember signing a contract, Egbert," he jokes back, tracing circles absentmindedly on one of John's pecs.

"You signed it when you agreed to come back here with me, don't you remember? It clearly states that after you know my big secret you legally have to let me treat you to breakfast the morning after our hookup," John trails his fingers up and down Dirk's spine as he speaks.

Dirk hums, "guess I missed that part… but if you're paying, how can I refuse your offer?"

John laughs. It's a hearty laugh, one from the depths of his chest that makes Dirk's heart do a little flip. Alcohol still streaming through them, Dirk leans up to kiss John slowly. John smiles against plump lips, wrapping his arms around Dirk's waist and flipping them so John was on top, pinning Dirk down.

They part, wide blue eyes staring into orange, "think you can last another round?" John asks, making Dirk very aware of the hardening dick on his thigh.

Dirk bites his lip, his own cock twitching, "you're on."


End file.
